


Eu sou melhor com você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [5]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Mycroft tenta salvar Joan sozinho, mas Sherlock percebe suas intenções e decide mudar as coisas, especialmente após o irmão jogar verdades dolorosas na sua cara.*Essa one shot envolve o resgate de Joan em seu sequestro na 2ª temporada. Eu já escrevi uma one shot sobre isso. Esta é uma segunda versão de como as coisas poderiam ter acontecido.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	Eu sou melhor com você

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one shot envolve o resgate de Joan em seu sequestro na 2ª temporada. Eu já escrevi uma one shot sobre isso. Esta é uma segunda versão de como as coisas poderiam ter acontecido. Não me conformo de Sherlock ter encontrado a lista, feito tudo aquilo, admitir (mesmo que apenas interiormente) o quanto ama Joan e Mycroft tê-lo traído e tomado todo o crédito e tudo mais.
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e a Robert Doherty.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Achei que se lembrasse que eu observo! – Sherlock gritou para Mycroft após retirar de suas mãos um dispositivo para choque elétrico – E que eu também roubo!! – Gritou novamente, jogando a arma para longe enquanto prendia as mãos de Mycroft nas costas e o empurrava contra uma parede.

— Sabe que isso não é empecilho pra mim – o louro se referiu às algemas que Sherlock tinha tirado sabe-se lá de onde.

— Eu sei, mas é suficiente pra o que eu preciso – respondeu ao prender um segundo par de algemas e atirar Mycroft para o chão.

O louro rapidamente se recompôs e conseguiu sentar-se e encarar o irmão mais novo.

— De novo... Eu penso que há uma mínima chance de você mudar e dá nisso!! Quando deixamos Londres daquela vez eu me iludi por algum tempo de que eu estava enganado e você não era mais o que eu pensava. Mas não!! O que foi isso agora?!! Você continua sendo o mimado de sempre que não suporta ver os outros um passo a sua frente. Eu encontrei a maldita lista!! E agora precisamos trazer Joan de volta! Simplesmente isso! O que você intenciona roubando todo o crédito?

— O que está dizendo, Sherlock?! Você é quem está fazendo isso agora.

— Estou colocando você nos eixos, como nosso pai nunca fez – falou baixo, mas num tom assustador – Chegamos ao fim da linha e estamos a um passo de encontra-la. Como pude pensar que você não tentaria nada pra me tirar do caminho? Estava demorando demais. É ela que você quer? Desde Londres, não é? O que é que você vai ganhar tirando ela daqui?

— Você quer dizer “tirando ela de você”? Não tenho culpa se você não consegue ser gentil e educado como eu. Está escrito nos seus olhos que ela é a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo, mesmo que ainda não saiba disso.

O consultor ficou em choque por alguns minutos e não disse absolutamente nada, parecia lutar contra si mesmo, praticamente confirmando o que Mycroft acabara de dizer.

— Se acha tão esperto, Mycroft... Ainda não entendi o que você quer, mas tudo estava entrando nos eixos até você aparecer e acabar com tudo, com toda a harmonia que trabalhamos duro pra encontrar.

— Eu fiz o que fiz porque há muito mais nisso tudo do que vocês dois podem imaginar e preciso contar a ela – o mais velho falou no tom arrastado de quando tratava de um assunto realmente sério.

— Isso mesmo! Nós dois. O que você ia contar que eu não poderia saber ou que eu não acabaria descobrindo? Joan foi raptada por sua culpa! Ela confiou em você! Acha que ela vai ficar feliz quando vir você?

Mycroft abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu e desviou o olhar para algum ponto na sala de estar.

— O que você é? – Sherlock olhou o irmão com raiva – Você dá um sinal de que cresceu e cai de novo. Você só queria arrastar Joan pra sua cama desde Londres ou envolve-la em sua rede de planos obscuros? Eu a trouxe pra este mundo de enigmas. E eu jurei que não permitiria que nada acontecesse a ela.

— Não pode jurar algo assim. O que está acontecendo é apenas uma das várias provas que você vai ter.

— Mas eu fiz. Eu disse a Joan que não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela. Eu vou trazê-la de volta e você vai sumir das nossas vidas!!

— Independente de eu estar lá ou não, meu pessoal já foi acionado. Só vai chegar a tempo de encontrar o lugar vazio.

Sherlock silenciou por um segundo tentando absorver as palavras.

— Eu não obriguei Joan a nada. Você a ama, Sherlock, não adianta tentar esconder isso do mundo, de você mesmo... Ou talvez eu saiba porque sou seu irmão. Mas não tem nem ideia do que ela precisa. Pra começar por que não a chama de Joan? Tem tanto medo assim de se aproximar dos outros? Até da pessoa que você mais ama? Joan é uma mulher incrível, a mais forte e surpreendente que nós já conhecemos, mas os fortes também precisam respirar de vez em quando. Ela ama o que faz ao seu lado, mas ao contrário de você ela precisa de espaço. É por isso que ela quer se mudar.

Sherlock sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si e derrubou o irmão no chão novamente com um chute no peito, seguindo para a saída.

— Joan é a pessoa mais forte que já conhecemos, mas ainda é humana. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você pra te deixar ainda mais frio nos últimos anos e te isolar de qualquer emoção. Mas se continuar desse jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai pra longe de você.

— Já perdi tempo demais com você. Vê se tranca a porta quando sair.

— Sim, tempo suficiente – Mycroft ergueu-se lhe mostrando que soltara-se das algemas.

A essa altura Sherlock já havia saído pela porta da frente e arrancado com o carro. Mycroft chegou ao exterior do sobrado a tempo apenas de vê-lo se distanciar.

******

Os criminosos grosseiramente puxaram Joan para fora do carro. Havia acabado de ver um homem ser assassinado diante dos seus olhos, um batalhão invadindo seu cárcere, havia recebido mais ameaças de morte enquanto os bandidos fugiam com ela e agora suas mãos estavam amarradas nas costas. Estava surpresa por os criminosos se preocuparem em deixa-la vestir seu casaco e se aquecer para a noite gelada. Certamente Mycroft tinha um dedo nisso.

Esperaram ali de pé durante alguns minutos ao lado do carro. Ela e mais três bandidos armados apontando para o vazio que havia em frente. Joan se sentiu tremer. Não de frio, não mais por medo. Estava nervosa, não aguentava mais aquilo, nem ver sua vida sendo jogada de uma mão a outra como um brinquedo. Seu corpo estava tão tenso das últimas horas que sentia a cabeça e as costas doerem. Quando pensou que poderia ficar ali de pé a noite toda, o barulho de um carro distante chamou a atenção e ela viu um veículo aparecer ao longe. Mycroft parecia estar a caminho. Mas havia algo estranho na condução daquele carro. Ela não podia ver quem estava dentro, mas de alguma forma sabia que não era Mycroft dirigindo.

— Se ele não tiver a lista, você vai morrer agora – o líder falou – E ele também.

Joan levou um choque ao ver o carro parar abruptamente e Sherlock sair dele ao invés de Mycroft. Ela não sabia dizer se ficou feliz ou mais nervosa, mas o olhar que Sherlock lhe lançou esvaziou sua mente de qualquer coisa que podia estar pensando ou sentindo. O que queria dizer aquele olhar? Nunca vira Sherlock daquele jeito. Só o vira de forma semelhante quando os dois haviam se deparado com a supostamente falecida Irene anos atrás. E por alguma razão, agora parecia muito mais intenso. Mas logo voltou à realidade ao escutar a voz de Sherlock conversando com os sequestradores, e percebeu que seu coração enchera-se de alívio por ele estar ali.

— O que você faz sozinho aqui? – O líder questionou agarrando Joan pelo pescoço e apontando a arma na direção de sua cabeça.

Ela inspirou fundo com o susto e sentiu medo. Nunca havia se imaginado chegando num ponto tão sério de sua vida como investigadora. Viu Sherlock entrar em pânico, embora apenas ela mesma pudesse perceber.

— Mycroft tem assuntos mais urgentes a resolver. Eu tenho o que você quer. Deixe-a ir.

Sherlock estendeu um envelope na direção dos três criminosos. Os dois restantes apontavam suas armas para ele. O líder acenou com a cabeça e um dos subordinados tomou o pacote da mão de Sherlock lentamente. Joan estava tão ocupada em prestar atenção a cada movimento que mal percebeu quando o homem que a detinha desamarrou suas mãos e tomou a lista do outro criminoso, checando dentro do envelope.

— Está tudo certo – ele disse – Matem os dois – ordenou, se virando para sair.

Joan arregalou os olhos em espanto e viu Sherlock rapidamente aproximar-se e ficar entre ela e os criminosos. O coração da chinesa quase saía pela boca no momento em que os dois capangas direcionaram as armas para Sherlock. Ela tornou a tremer, o que não passou despercebido a ele, que estava praticamente colado nela. O detetive estendeu as mãos para trás, tentando abraçar Joan de alguma forma e lhe oferecer algum conforto e segurança. Ela fechou os olhos instintivamente e recostou a cabeça nas costas dele no momento em que ouviu uma rajada de tiros. Depois tudo ficou em silêncio enquanto a oriental esperava o pior. Podia sentir a respiração de Sherlock e suas mãos ainda em volta dela. Quando ele a deixou o vento gelado a atingiu com mais força e pode escutar vários passos correndo na direção deles.

— Joan... Joan... – ele sussurrou tomando seu rosto entre as mãos.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, espantada por ele chamar seu primeiro nome e por estarem bem. Percebeu um batalhão armado se movimentando em volta deles e dos corpos dos criminosos.

— Tudo acabou. Você está segura.

— Eu sempre soube que estaria. Estava esperando você me encontrar.

— E por que a surpresa quando me viu?

— Eles falavam muito sobre alguém... Alguém que obviamente é Mycroft. Achei que ele apareceria, não que eu quisesse isso. Depois de tudo não quero mais ver a cara dele.

— Vocês dois... – um dos homens começou.

— Nós estamos bem – Sherlock respondeu – E quando seu superior perguntar por nós diga que não é da conta dele.

O soldado ficou algum tempo absorvendo o que ouvira e acenou com a cabeça antes de Sherlock envolver Joan pelos ombros e leva-la para o carro.

******

— Eu imagino que você queira tomar banho e se recompor – Sherlock falou quando já estavam dentro do sobrado.

Mycroft definitivamente não estava mais ali há bastante tempo, havia trancado a porta antes de sair com métodos de arrombamento.

— Sim. Nós podemos conversar depois – ela respondeu – Obrigada, Sherlock – falou antes de subir as escadas.

Os rostos de ambos demonstravam exaustão e Sherlock se sentia deprimido. As últimas palavras de Mycroft martelavam em sua cabeça. Decidiu que Joan precisava ficar algum tempo sozinha e foi para a cozinha preparar chá.

******

Joan se recompôs, apagou a luz de seu quarto e jogou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro. Pensou sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Apesar de ser uma mulher de extrema inteligência e coragem, não conseguira evitar seu sequestro e ainda estava um tanto assustada. Não haviam lhe feito realmente muito mal, nem sequer haviam lhe batido, apenas ficara presa e sofrendo pressões psicológicas para salvar um criminoso baleado que após dois dias exigia meios de cura além do que suas capacidades permitiriam sem o equipamento adequado, porém o restante dos sequestradores recusavam-se a leva-lo a um hospital, temendo que isso os delatasse.

No final das contas o homem ferido havia sido assassinado a tiros pelo próprio primo bem diante dos olhos de Joan e dos demais presentes, assim que ela revelou que não seria mais possível salvá-lo sem o auxílio de um hospital. E ameaças de morte ela havia sofrido várias, especialmente depois de tornar-se inútil para os sequestradores, que apenas a mantinham viva com o propósito de atingir e tentar chantagear Sherlock.

Sherlock... Ficara tão preocupada com ele. No momento em que desmaiou ao ser levada, só pensou no que poderiam fazer com ele. Poderia ser levado junto com ela, ou pior, poderia nem estar mais vivo quando ela acordasse. Também pensou em Mycroft. Embora estivesse nas ideias de Sherlock que seu irmão mais novo tivesse algo a ver com os atos criminosos que andavam rodeando o trabalho deles, ela não queria acreditar nisso até ter todos o indícios através dos seus raptores que Mycroft era um responsável por toda aquela bagunça.

Sherlock estava estranho, calado, e notavelmente muito nervoso desde que haviam chegado em casa, embora satisfeito por ter Joan de volta quase sem nenhum arranhão. Ela podia perceber um ou outro pequeno machucado, talvez do momento em que fora brutalmente apagada, colocada na vã e transportada para o esconderijo. O toque do telefone chamou sua atenção e estendeu a mão para pegá-lo.

— Alô.

— Joan. Sou eu, Gregson.

— Olá, capitão.

— Bom... Torno a dizer que eu fico feliz que você esteja de volta e bem. Está dispensada para se reestabelecer nos próximos dias.

— Eu agradeço, capitão, mas estou realmente bem, não quero me afastar.

— Eu insisto, ao menos por um dia então.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

— Eu devo dizer que estou... Um tanto surpreso com Holmes.

— Como assim? Ele me achou com seu raciocínio brilhante como sempre faz.

— Dessa vez tinha algo diferente... Ele é sempre brilhante em cada um dos casos que vocês resolvem, mas também tão frio e distante. Ele apareceu aqui como um furacão, desesperado, alterado, implorando com o olhar por ajuda imediata e urgente, como se houvessem lhe tirado tudo.

A consultora chinesa ergueu-se, sentando-se na cama e recostando-se na cabeceira, curiosa com as palavras do capitão.

— Acredite... Em todos esses anos eu nunca vi um homem crescido e decidido como Holmes segurar lágrimas na minha frente.

— O que...? – Ela sussurrou surpresa.

— No tempo em que você esteve desaparecida ele correu por essa cidade como um louco para encontrar o esconderijo dos seus sequestradores. Eu não sei o que você fez com ele, mas me convenço de que a decisão de te colocar como companhia dele foi a melhor possível. Você tem feito um excelente trabalho, Joan, tanto com Sherlock quanto como consultora.

— Novamente eu agradeço, capitão.

— Já tomei demais do seu tempo. Vá descansar.

Deixou o telefone de lado e vagou entre pensamentos confusos. Sherlock chorando? Sabia que se tornara alguém importante para ele, mas não tinha ideia de que era tanto assim. Novamente sentiu o coração balançar. A afeição entre eles vinha crescendo bastante e ele estava se tornando alguém mais calmo e até mais educado ultimamente, se preocupava muito com Watson, como ele sempre a chamava, e já a havia surpreendido ao lhe contar o quanto ela era importante para ele, e que se alguém havia feito alguma grande diferença em sua vida, era ela. E momentos atrás a havia claramente chamado de Joan. Ele também não parecia se importar de ficar brigado com ninguém, mas quando brigava com Joan seu comportamento mudava, mesmo que apenas ela notasse. Ficava calado, triste e distante, até encontrar um meio de lhe pedir desculpas, mesmo que indiretamente. E quando finalmente tudo parecia estar se equilibrando, Mycroft voltara do nada para bagunçar tudo, até mesmo seu coração. Sua mente estava tão confusa que sua cabeça começou a doer. Decidiu deixar qualquer conversa para mais tarde e Sherlock a encontrou dormindo quando entrou no quarto carregando duas xícaras e uma pequena garrafa térmica.

— Joan...

Na falta de uma resposta carregou uma cadeira para o quarto e sentou-se ao lado de sua cama. A observou dormir por bastante tempo. Levantou-se e correu para sentar-se ao lado dela quando a escutou gemer e se agitar. Hesitou e lutou contra si mesmo por alguns instantes antes de estender a mão para afagar seu cabelo e tentar acordá-la. Ela se encolheu ao sentir o toque e respirou rapidamente, abriu os olhos em confusão e se acalmou ao vê-lo.

— Está tudo bem – Sherlock falou baixinho – Sou eu, Sherlock. Tente dormir de novo.

— Não sei se consigo.

— Eu trouxe chá. Se achar que ajuda...

Ela sentou-se e durante alguns minutos os dois beberam chá em silêncio.

— O que aconteceu quando eu não estava aqui?

— Muita coisa.

— Estou perguntando sobre você. Está diferente... Está me chamando pelo nome.

Ele ficou um tempo considerável em silêncio, como se lutasse contra si mesmo para dizer alguma coisa.

— Digamos que... Jogaram umas verdades na minha cara. E por mais raiva que eu tenha sentido sou forçado a admitir que é verdade. Fique aqui, por favor – os olhos azuis penetraram nos dela.

— Eu não sei...

— Joan, por favor... Eu entendo que deixei meu mundo te engolir. Me desculpe por isso. Se você precisa de espaço pra respirar eu vou dar isso a você. Ainda não sei como, mas fique aqui.

Joan o olhou com os olhos arregalados em espanto por ouvir aquilo. Nem parecia o frio e infantil Sherlock Holmes que ela conhecia. Mas seu espanto foi substituído por uma sensação confortante ao ver a preocupação e o medo nos olhos dele. A chinesa procurou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Eu tô bem. Você não tem que se preocupar mais.

— Você ainda não disse... Se eu mereço uma chance. Eu não me importo de ficar sozinho, mas não quero que saia daqui.

Diante do olhar que ele lhe lançou ela sabia que ele queria dizer muito mais, só não conseguia ainda. Se percebera sentindo o mesmo que ele havia algum tempo. Aquele sentimento nunca a assustara, por que com Sherlock estava assustando? Talvez porque fosse de verdade. Afagou a mão dele e sorriu para confortá-lo.

— Tudo bem...

Após algum tempo conseguiu tranquiliza-lo e sentiu o sono lhe tomar novamente. Recostou-se na cama e logo adormeceu. Sherlock a puxou para seu ombro quando seu sono se tornou agitado outra vez. A chinesa contorceu o rosto em medo e tentou empurra-lo, mas Sherlock a abraçou forte e buscou acalmá-la.

— Está tudo bem... Você está segura. Eu não vou sair daqui.

Joan encaixou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e relaxou. Antes de adormecer de novo sentiu-o mergulhar o rosto em seu cabelo e sussurrar que estava tudo bem. Apesar de estar exausta, ela pode sentir os braços de Sherlock em volta dela o tempo todo e a certo ponto conseguiu dormir tranquilamente sem mais nenhuma lembrança ruim para perturbá-la. Sherlock acordou algumas vezes, sempre verificando se o sono dela estava tranquilo. Manteve-se abraçado a ela, afagando seus cabelos, e sussurrou aliviado para si mesmo.

— Eu sou melhor com você.


End file.
